bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapture Timeline
This is a chronological timeline of events related to the history of Rapture, based on information revealed in the BioShock game series and There's Something in the Sea. Please note that when specific months and days are not given, they are only known to occur within the specified month or year. 1906 ;September 3 :Orrin Oscar Lutwidge is born.Documents about RØd Killian Quain from Tollevue Mental Hospital 1919 ;Undefined Date :Andrew Ryan, as a child, flees Russia in the wake of revolution; arrives in the United States of America.Andrew Ryan's Speech in BioShock Public Address announcements 1923 May 17 :James Millard Oakes is born.James Millard Oakes' United States Navy identification card 1939 ;August 26 :After accepting a job opening from Alan Turing, Charles Milton Porter and his wife Pearl take the Apollo Airways Flight DF-0113 from Philadelphia to London, to begin working with him for the Allies. ;September 1 :Beginning of World War II. 1940 ;September 7 :Beginning of the Blitz on London. Pearl Porter is killed by the first bombing. 1943 ;October 5 :The German U-boat U-336 captained by Hans Hunger is sunk in the Straits of Denmark south-west of Iceland, in position 62°43'N, 27°17'W, by rockets from a British Hudson aircraft.Riddle from the fourth level of the Metal Box puzzle 1945 ;August 6 :United States drops an atomic bomb on the Japanese city of Hiroshima. Sofia Lamb survives the bombing but loses all her friends in the explosion. ;August 9 :A second atomic bomb is dropped on the Japanese city of Nagasaki. ;September 2 :End of World War II. 1946 ;Undefined Date :Work begins on the construction of Rapture.Twitter post from Ken Levine :James Millard Oakes disappears.James Millard Oakes League poster :Brigid Tenenbaum disappears."Among the Missing:The Tenenbaum Mystery", article by Ulrich Broder :Jean Louis Roger disappears.Article from Phase Two of Something in the Sea, "U.S. Ambassador Speaks Out Against Roget Heiress" ;November 5 :Rapture's infrastructure is built up enough to become habitable for a large population. The city opens to an influx of citizens.Monument of Rapture's founding in Welcome to Rapture, "RAPTURE Nov 5 1946 ONE MAN'S VISION MANKIND'S SALVATION" ;December :Yi Suchong noted missing in Chinese paper.Chinese article mentioning Suchong's disappearance 1947 ;Undefined Date :Repeated equipment failures on commercial vessels; shipping routes are shifted quietly by NATO. :A USAF C-47 "Skytrain" vanishes with seventeen troops and two decorated pilots after a bizarre final radio call. :A Child's Garden of Cyphers is published by Liddell & Lewis. :Dr. J.S. Steinman disappears.Newspaper article clipping, "NYC Professor Pursues Missing Person. ;February :A number of Australians, including Kyburz, disappear from Turtle Bay.Newspaper article clipping, "The Secret of Turtle Bay" 1948 :Frank Fontaine arrives in Rapture.Radio message: "A Big Investment" :Julie Langford disappears.Article from Phase Two of Something in the Sea, "Noted Botanist Still Missing" ;June 16 :Fontaine Futuristics designs an advertisement for a Teleportation Plasmid. 1951 :(Presumably) Rapture is finished. Andrew Ryan cuts off contact with the surface. 1952 ;Undefined Date :Eleanor Lamb is born in Rapture. 1953 :The ill-fated Baldur vanishes during the second leg of its quixotic attempt to follow the Viking charts. Their last recorded position was in 63°30'N, 27°4'W.Pages 72 and 73 of The Frozen Triangle 1954 ;June 22 :In a letter, Lutwidge expresses his disappointment that Ryan did not invite him to Rapture. 1955 :Reports of a "Phantom Lighthouse" precedes the discovery of six capsized Icelandic fishing vessels. ;October 22 :The Russian KGB publishes an internal report about various missing persons cases and suspected defection to western democracies.Document from Phase Two of There's Something in the Sea 1956 ;Undefined Date :Final radio transmissions from the British vessel ''Ice Beagle before its disappearance: "That doesn't make sense. It shouldn't be there... do you see them? They're watching us!".Page 13 and page 63 of The Frozen Triangle :Jack is "born" in a lab under the supervision of Tenenbaum and Suchong.Radio Message: "Ain't strictly business" :The I.O.O.P (International Order Of the Pawns) ships out its introductory pamphlet for those desiring to quest for Rapture. ;July 12 :A successful mind control test on Jack is recorded by Suchong. 1957 ;Undefined Date :Celeste Roget travels to the Himalayas to find her father. :After discovering the city of Rapture by accident, a deep sea explorer is nicknamed 'Johnny Topside' by the city's populace and becomes somewhat of a celebrity. ;January 22 :Frank Fontaine installs the first Power to the People machine in Rapture.BioShock Loading Screen Quotes 1958 ;Undefined date :Big Daddies are commissioned by Andrew Ryan to protect Little Sisters in Rapture during the mounting civil unrest. :Ryan is given evidence that Charles Milton Porter swore loyalty to Fontaine and has him incarcerated in Persephone. :Control of Minerva's Den and The Thinker are handed over to Reed Wahl. :Elizabeth arrives in Rapture through a Tear in the Silver Fin Restaurant. :Tears begin appearing throughout the city, capturing the attention of many scientists, specifically Suchong. :Fontaine's Department Store is converted into a prison and seperated from the city by the Rapture Central Council. :Atlas and some of his followers are sent to Fontaine's by Ryan to prevent them from causing any further trouble. :Brigid Tenenbaum goes in to hiding (eventually residing under the streets of Olympus Heights) and starts to rescue Little Sisters. :Sofia Lamb takes control over Persephone. :A revolutionary named Atlas begins protesting and rallying supporters against Ryan's decision to nationalize all of Fontaine's businesses. ;September 12 :Frank Fontaine fakes his own death in a shoot-out with Ryan's forces. ;December 25 :The Manta Ray Lounge that was storing supplies for the prisoners at Fontaine's is overrun by Splicers. ;December 30 :Dash H. Carmady takes photos of the tiles in Lutwidge's basement workshop at the Warden Yarn Building.Letter from Dash Carmady to Mark Meltzer ;December 31 :The events of Burial at Sea begin. Private Investigator Booker DeWitt is hired by Elizabeth to find a missing orphan named Sally. :The Housewares building of Fontaine's floats back up to the city with the help of the Lutece Particle, allowing Atlas, his followers and the Splicers trapped inside to escape. :The Masquerade party is thrown; the Kashmir Restaurant is attacked during the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, and the Rapture Civil War begins. :During the riots, the power to Ryan Amusements is cut off and everyone inside is trapped. :Subject Delta is forced to shoot himself by Sofia Lamb while under the influence of a Hypnotize Plasmid. 1959 :The Rapture Civil War takes place. Rapture goes from a working society, to a warzone, as both Ryan and Atlas fight for control. Both sides actively splice, and many citizens splicing for their own self-defense become unstable. The people who survive and keep their sanity stay barricaded in small holdouts within the city. During this time, Sofia Lamb builds up more followers, who escape from the bloodshed, in Persephone. ;Undefined Date :Ryan puts the Bathyspheres into genetic lock-down, with only authorized personnel to use them. :Arcadia closes due to incidents caused by the Saturnine cultists. :Fort Frolic is closed to the public by Sander Cohen. :Minerva's Den is sealed off from the rest of Rapture by Reed Wahl. :Dionysus Park is flooded in what is deemed by the newspapers as a 'cult-related' incident. ;January :Terrified citizens pull all their money out of the banks causing an economic collapse. :Yi Suchong is killed in his Free Clinic by a Bouncer while working on a protection bond. :Elizabeth is murdered by Atlas after giving him the Ace in the hole. :The last recording by Nina Carnegie is made, still trapped in Ryan Amusements. :A powerful bomb is detonated in Fin De Siècle Boutiques, destroying an entire level of the building. 1960 ;Undefined Date :Transatlantic Apollo Air Flight DF-0301 (Jack's flight) run by Apollo Air vanishes with six crew persons and eighty-nine passengers; international search efforts fail. U.S. and NATO vessels are sent out to sweep the area. :The events of BioShock occur. :Persistent rumors claim that a nuclear submarine sank while searching for Flight DF-0301. :Elizabeth brings Booker DeWitt and Songbird to Rapture. : 1961 1963 ;November :Icelandic vessel spots volcanic island forming, dubbed "Surtsey".Page 62 of The Frozen Triangle 1966 ;May :The Monthly Undergrounder publishes an interview with Lee Wilson Seward. 1967 1968 Undefined Date :Mark Meltzer enters Rapture. :The events of BioShock 2 and Minerva's Den occur. 1980s :The American channel PHE broadcast a two-parts episode of the TV documentary Fact From Myth narrated by Miles Bloom, which covers some of the mysteries surrounding Rapture, presented as a "modern day Atlantis." See Also *Rapture Storyline *There's Something in the Sea *Columbia Timeline References fi:Aikajana fr:Chronologie du site teaser Category:History Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:Something in the Sea Category:Minerva's Den (DLC)